La Grande Guerre
by Personne44
Summary: Cette histoire relate les évènements de la grande guerre entre les hommes et les elfes vu par mon Dovahkiin, Octavius, quand il était un jeune légionnaire.
1. Chapter 1

**La Grande Guerre**

 _Elsweyr, 4E 154_

Le soir, juste avant le couché du soleil, Victarion faisait son tour de garde, et comme d'habitude, rien à signaler. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était mobilisé en Elsweyr et le pays ne lui allait pas. La nuit, il faisait froid à geler et le jour, on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur une armure.

Les voleurs frappaient constamment et il passait ses journées à écouter les marchands se plaindre qu'ils avaient été dépouillés. Les gardes ne se donnaient même plus la peine de chercher un coupable, ils n'en trouvaient jamais.

Victarion était un légionnaire bourré de potentiel et il avait quand même été envoyé loin de la cité impériale. Il faisait partie de la 8e Légion et il gardait une ambassade impériale dans cette ancienne province de l'empire, maintenant aux mains des elfes. Victarion ne s'était pas marié, même s'il avait une relation avec une Rougegarde qui servait également. Il ne se doutait pas que la femme capuchonnée qui se dirigeait vers lui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

-Vous…vous êtes un garde impérial ? demanda la jeune Khajiit qui tenait quelque-chose dans ses bras.

\- Heu… Oui, pourquoi?

\- Pitié aidez-moi ! Prenez-le, protégez-le je vous en prie !

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Je reviendrai le chercher…

Une détresse sans nom habitait les yeux rougeoyants de la jeune femme qui, après avoir donné son fardeau, partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Victarion resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il sentit alors le petit paquet de couvertures bouger dans ses bras. Il écarta la couverture pour découvrir un bébé de quelques mois. Un petit Khajiit à la fourrure grise légèrement tigrée. Il tenta d'appeler la femme, mais elle avait disparu. Il gratta sa tête couronnée de cheveux noir comme l'ébonite et courts, comme exigé par la légion. Jamais il n'avait pris soin d'un enfant et maintenant il en avait un dans les bras !

Il quitta promptement son poste pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il prit un peu de paille et posa le petit garçon dans un coffre qu'il laissa ouvert. Le bébé dormait à poing fermé et la femme reviendrait surement demain, alors Victarion retourna à son poste l'esprit léger. Après son quart, il retrouva le bébé qui dormait toujours.

Victarion s'écroula sur son lit et observa l'enfant dont la couchette était proche. Le bébé bâilla et ouvrit ses deux grands yeux rouges avant de fixer l'inconnu qui se trouvait devant lui. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il tendit ses bras félins vers Victarion.

Celui-ci le prit et le colla contre lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il commençait à aimer cette petite boule de poils. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer au contact de ce petit être si fragile, il avait trouvé un véritable bonheur. Le petit Khajiit regarda ailleurs, comme concentré sur quelque-chose avant de rire. Une horrible odeur vint au nez de Victarion qui bricola tant bien que mal une couche.

Le lendemain, il attendit devant l'ambassade avec le bébé dans ses bras. Personne ne vint, même après plusieurs heures. Finalement, il partit marcher avec l'enfant. Peut-être qu'il trouverait la mère. Après quelques minutes, il arriva en bordure de la ville et toujours aucune mère en vue. Toutefois, il remarqua un reflet au loin et décida de s'en approcher.

Il vit deux gardes elfes au bord de la route, alors il déposa le nourrisson à l'abri et alla voir se qui se passait. Les deux elfes semblaient garder l'entrée du petit bosquet pour une raison obscure.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Victarion

\- Rien impérial, dégage avant que je ne perde patience !

\- Eh les gars ! J'ai besoin d'aide avec… dit un autre elfe qui sortit du bosquet avec un poignard couvert de sang.

Les elfes prirent leurs lames, il ne devait y avoir aucun témoin. Victarion dégaina aussi son épée et esquiva de peu les coups de ses opposants. Il fendit le crâne d'un des elfes avant d'empaler l'autre. Il avait toujours prouvé son excellence à l'escrime et sous l'adrénaline il se surpassait.

Après avoir blessé le dernier qui gisait au sol, il alla voir ce que ses elfes gardaient et ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia. Le cadavre ensanglanté de la khajiit qu'il avait rencontrée la veille, la mère du bébé qu'il gardait était morte. Elle avait été torturée et ses derniers moments avaient dû absolument horrifiants.

Victarion sentit la colère monter en lui. Il savait que les Thalmors étaient de misérables lâches, mais maintenant, ils avaient dépassé les bornes. Il transporta le cadavre de la pauvre femme hors du bosquet et prit une pelle pour l'enterrer non loin, sous un grand arbre. En revenant, il remarqua un des elfes qui rampait sur le sol. Il le retourna avec son pied en le menaçant de sa lame.

\- Pi…pitié !

-Cette femme, combien de fois a-t-elle imploré votre pitié, sale chien!?

Avec son talon, il écrasa la gorge de l'elfe qui s'étouffa sous le poids. Il retourna prendre le bébé maintenant orphelin et retourna à l'ambassade. Que devait-il faire avec ce bébé ? L'emmener dans un orphelinat ? Non, trop risqué, les Thalmors n'avaient pas torturé cette femme pour rien.

Il conclut donc qu'il allait l'emmener avec lui et trouver un moyen de le garder. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il oublia de lui donner un nom. Arrivé en ville, le bébé s'agita, il devait avoir faim, mais comment le nourrir ? Une solution lui traversa l'esprit et il prit sa bourse avant de se diriger ver le bordel le plus proche.

Il connaissait une prostituée Khajiit qui passait parfois à l'ambassade. Il lui ouvrait les portes et parfois discutait un peu avec elle. Elle se prostituait depuis quelque année pour pouvoir se nourrir et maintenant elle avait un fils de quatre ans et une fille de quelque mois à cause de son travail.

Elle les aimait malgré la raison de leur conception et prenait soin d'eux. D'ailleurs, elle aimait beaucoup les enfants en général. Peut être accepterait-elle de d'allaiter celui-ci. Victarion entra dans le bâtiment peu recommandable qui ressemblait à une taverne. Il monta à l'étage sans parler à personne, mais la présence d'un soldat impériale perturba l'ambiance.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il cogna à la porte d'un logement et la femme vint répondre comme il l'espérait. Elle s'appelait Abhuki.

\- Victarion ? Je peux faire quelque-chose pour toi ?

\- Oui, mais c'est un peu spécial…

\- Quoi ?

Il lui tendit le bébé. La surprise la paralysa une seconde. Elle se doutait que Victarion ne venait pas pour ses « services » mais ça, ça dépassait son imagination.

\- Pourrais-tu… et bien… le nourrir ?

\- Heu…oui, entre.

Victarion suivit la femme dans son logement. Un enfant Khajiit observa avec curiosité l'impérial, caché derrière une table. Un berceau se tenait au fond de la pièce éclairée par la lumière du soleil de plomb qui traversait la fenêtre Un petit khajiit de quelque mois y dormait paisiblement.

\- Où est la mère ? demanda Abhuki.

\- Morte… répondit-il brusquement, encore choqué.

\- Par les lunes !

Elle s'assit alors dans un fauteuil avant de prendre le bébé de Victarion dans ses bras. Elle baissa le haut de sa robe et commença à nourrir le bébé affamé.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Tu devrais lui trouver un nom, il est vraiment beau, un vrai petit ange.

Victarion se mit à réfléchir, la seule chose qu'il avait eue à nommer dans sa vie était un vasard de compagnie. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il avait passé en revue plusieurs noms. Calvus, Fortis, Reman, rien ne lui convenait.

Une fois qu'Abhuki eut fini de nourrir l'enfant, Victarion le prit dans ses bras et le fixa dans les yeux. Dans le regard du petit être, il vit quelqu'un qu'il avait connu autrefois. Un de ses amis qui avait perdu la vie montrait la même force dans son regard. Un sourire illumina son visage froid et ses yeux bleus comme le ciel trahissaient sa joie.

\- Octavius… Octavius Accius ! s'exclama-t-il.

Abhuki se leva en souriant et lorsque Victarion lui tendit une bourse, elle la refusa.

\- Non… garde ton argent. Cela me fait plaisir de t'aider toi, et le petit Octavius. Viens me voir l'après-midi et le matin, je ne travaille pas, et tu pourras passer du temps avec lui. On sera, en quelque sorte, ses parents. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Oui, excellente idée. Je ne peux le garder à l'ambassade et tu t'occuperas mieux de lui que je ne le pourrais moi-même, merci.

 _3 mois plus tard_

Victarion se leva et se prépara. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière journée de son affectation spéciale à ici. Il repartait à la citée impériale pour réintégrer la 8e légion. L'impérial allait voir les rues d'Elsweyr pour la dernière fois ce jour-là. Il partit chercher Octavius chez Athuki que prenait soin de lui.

Maintenant, Ocavius était assez vieux pour se passer de l'allaitement et Victarion pouvait s'occuper de lui. Athuki l'attendait, assise sur un banc à quelques mètres de sa résidence. Elle avait laissé une autre fille du bordel prendre soin de ses enfants pendant qu'elle attendait Victarion.

Son regard trahissait son sourire forcé. Elle était attristée par le départ de Victarion et d'Octavius. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle vit Victarion arriver au loin. Elle se leva et lui tendit l'enfant qui avait quelque peu grandi depuis qu'il l avait été confié. Victarion vit à quel point elle était touchée par leur départ. Elle prononça difficilement ses phrases d'adieu, submergée par l'émotion.

\- Au… au revoir! Prends soin de notre petit Octavius, ne laisse jamais personne lui faire du mal !

\- Je te le promets, je protègerai notre enfant et je ferai de lui un homme.

Ils s'enlacèrent et Victarion prit la route dans un convoi, Octavius dans les bras. Au loin, elle les regardait partir vers la cité impériale, la nouvelle demeure d'Octavius.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cité_ _impériale_ _, 4E_ _155_

Cela faisait presque un an que Victarion était retourné chez lui en Cyrodiil. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en partant pour Elsweyr, il allait revenir avec un fils. Le petit khajiit avait maintenant un an. Les parents de Victarion furent surpris au début, mais bien vite, ils se réjouirent d'être grands-parents. Ils gardaient Octavius pendant que son père faisait ses tours de garde et s'entrainait.

Les parents de Victarion vivaient dans un manoir d'une des plus belles parties de la cité. Le manoir Accius était vaste et confortable, on y ressentait toujours une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité. Des armes et des trophées décoraient les cheminées et de splendides tapisseries paraient les murs de pierre.

Le père de Victarion était un impérial qui avait aussi servi dans la légion. Il avait en plus mené une vie d'aventurier et amassé de nombreuses richesses à travers le temps. Un jour malheureusement, une horrible créature l'avait privé d'une de ses jambes, le forçant à prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu.

La mère de Victarion quant à elle était une Nordique. Elle avait rencontré son mari lors d'une visite à la cité impériale il y a de nombreuses années. Elle était la fille d'un marchand et c'est grâce à ce voyage d'affaire avec son père qu'elle s'était mariée et n'avait plus quitté la cité impériale.

Ce soir-là, Victarion revint chez ses parents. Son père, Stendis, profitait de la cheminée en fumant et en lisant un livre. Sa jambe en moins ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de mobilité même si elle avait été remplacée par une prothèse de bois et qu'il s'aidait d'une canne. Ses cheveux et sa barbe argentés indiquaient bien son âge, de même que ses rides.

\- Salut fiston ! Tu viens voir comment se débrouille ta mère avec Octavius ?

\- Oui. Ça va ?

\- Comme un charme ! Ta mère a toujours été talentueuse avec les gamins. Tu sais, tu devrais, te trouver une femme.

\- Je sais, Anora a été affectée à Lenclume et j'ignore si elle va revenir.

Karlia, la mère de Victarion, entra dans la pièce avec le petit Octavius dans les bras. Comme son époux, ses cheveux étaient blancs et les rides soulignaient ses traits. Son imposante carrure faisait toujours rire son fils. Une femme si grande et costaude, même pour une Nordique, mariée à son père, lui-même plus petit que la moyenne. Heureuse de s'occuper de son petit fils, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle en avait rêvé depuis longtemps. De plus, s'occuper d'un enfant lui donnait beaucoup de joie, elle qui n'avait eu qu'un seul fils.

\- Victarion ! Viens t'assoir avec nous mon bébé.

\- Maman ! J'ai trente ans !

\- Et alors ? Tu es toujours mon petit Victarion. Tu as faim ?

\- Non, je venais juste voir Octavius.

En se réveillant, le petit se tourna vers son père avant de sourire avec ses petites dents.

\- Ton fils se comporte comme un charme. Il ne pleure presque pas, dit la vieille femme en prenant place dans un fauteuil à côté de Stendis. Elle tendit Octavius à Victarion qui le prit et le serra contre lui avant de s'assoir à son tour.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Quoi ? Tu as enfin fini d'avoir peur des monstres cachés sous ton lit ? plaisanta son père en ricanant et en reprenant une bouffée de fumée.

\- Non, j'ai été promu à la cohorte d'élite.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je servirai aux cotés des meilleurs soldats de l'Empire.

Quelques jours plus tard,Victarion surveillait comme à son habitude les rues de la cité. Maintenant qu'il avait été promu dans la cohorte d'élite, il avait plus de privilèges et de temps pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, aucun congé ne lui était permis. Il remarqua une caravane de marchant Khajiit passer près de lui et se souvint d'Elsweyr, de ses sables chauds, de son soleil de plomb, et honnêtement ça ne lui manquait pas.

La mère d'Octavius lui revint aussi en mémoire. Simplement penser à ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là lui donnait la nausée. Son cœur battait plus vite, animé par une colère et une sensation de révulsion pour cet acte barbare. Un visage familier le tira soudainement de ses pensées. Abhuki se tenait devant lui en souriant, avec sa fille Tsalani dans les bras et son fils, Kier, derrière elle. Il sursauta, incapable de croire qu'ils étaient bien là.

\- Bonjour Victarion, ça fait longtemps.

\- Abhuki !? Mais comment… ?

Elle sourit encore plus, visiblement heureuse d'être là.

\- J'ai quitté mon ancien travail, pour venir ici à la recherche d'une meilleure vie.

\- Alors sois la bienvenue, toi et tes enfants, dit-il avec joie.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour discuter. Ça faisait presque un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il avait du temps à rattraper. Elle était une des seules amies que Victarion avait hors de la légion, alors il était heureux de la retrouver.

\- Tu cherches un emploi ? Mes parents possèdent un manoir dans la cité, et vu leur âge, ils auraient bien besoin d'aide. Tu aurais un logement et de la nourriture pour toi et tes enfants et en plus tu pourras revoir Octavius.

\- Ce serait merveilleux ! J'accepte !

 _4E 165_

Octavius courait dans les rues. Comme d'habitude, il avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère avec son grand frère. Ils zigzaguaient entre les passants, cherchant à se frayer un chemin pour finalement atteindre le parc du quartier de l'arène ou ils pouvaient entendre les combats de gladiateurs. D'autres jeunes enfants venaient se regrouper là pour jouer ou discuter. L'arrivée des deux khajiits se remarqua à peine, eux qui étaient des habitués du coin, mais un des enfant s'approcha tout de même d'eux.

\- Salut le chat, ça va ?

\- Ouais le lézard, et toi ?

Ruvo était un jeune argonien et le meilleur ami d'Octavius. Il vivait dans le district du front de mer avec sa mère et passait beaucoup de temps soit dans les égouts à la recherche d'objets de valeur ou à trainer en ville. Il avait vite appris l'indépendance, lui qui ne pouvait pas compter sur sa mère accro au skooma.

Une bande rivale de gamins arriva bientôt. En voyant les deux jeunes khajiit et l'argonien, ils en profitèrent.

\- Tiens, c'est les deux fils de pute et le gamin de droguée ! cria un des jeunes troubleurs.

Octavius devint rouge de colère. Il serra les poings, imité par Kier et Ruvo. Ils ne disaient jamais non à un combat et Octavius était impatient de leur faire regretter d'avoir insulté sa mère. Avant qu'ils puissent s'élancer, deux mains les attrapèrent par le collet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ? s'énerva Victarion. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants ! Et vous, là, je vous conseille de vous barrer, sinon vos mères vont savoir que vous étiez ici et croyez-moi vous aurez la baffe du siècle !

Les jeunes se dispersèrent et Victarion resta avec les trois enfants.

\- Vous deux, vous devriez être dans le district de la maison ou des alentours, pas dans un sale trou qui empeste le sang et la mort ! Gronda-t-il pendant qu'Octavius et Kier baissaient les yeux devant lui.

\- Et toi, ta mère doit être morte d'inquiétude, dit-il à Ruvo

\- Aucun risque, à cette heure elle est encore défoncée…

Victarion regretta ses paroles. Il compatissait pour ce pauvre gamin à l'enfance peu convenable. S'il avait pu, il aurait pris soin de lui aussi, mais il avait déjà trois enfants et il ne voulait pas en imposer plus à sa mère ou à Abhuki.

\- Rentre chez toi petit, je vais m'occuper de ces deux déserteurs.

Ruvo tourna les talons sans poser de question. Il ne retournait pas vraiment chez lui et Victarion le savait, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il retourna à la maison, accompagné des deux khajiits. Il ne dit rien au début du trajet, mais les gamins s'attendaient à être sermonnés ce qui, à leur surprise, ne se produisit aucunement. Même arrivés au manoir, Victarion mentit en disant qu'ils étaient au jardin elfique. Il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au salon.

\- Comme ça vous alliez vous battre ? Vous pouvez me répondre, votre mère n'en saura rien.

\- Oui… dit Kier, déçu de ne pas avoir pu refaire le portrait de celui qui avait évoqué l'ancienne profession de sa mère.

\- D'accord…

Victarion dégaina alors sa lame, ce qui surprit les deux jeunes garçons. Ce qui les étonna le plus fut qu'il la leur tendit.

\- Votre mère s'y oppose, mais je crois que vous devriez apprendre à vous battre, que ce soit avec vos poings ou avec un glaive.

Octavius et Kier étaient tous à coup excités, ils allaient apprendre à se battre comme des légionnaires. Ils sautillaient sur place, posant mille et une questions à leur père.

\- Quand on commence ?

\- On aura une épée à nous ?

\- Et un bouclier?

\- Tu pourras nous apprendre à…

\- Du calme, du calme ! Un bon guerrier doit garder son sang-froid en toute situation, voila votre première leçon, ce qui veut dire que vous commencez maintenant.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Victarion enseigna quelques petites choses aux garçons, par exemple comment bien tenir son épée et son bouclier ou comment entretenir sa lame. Rien d'encore bien martial, mais l'action viendrait bien assez vite. Abhuki l'apprendrait un jour ou l'autre et Victarion aurait trouvé une bonne excuse à ce moment-là.

Sa relation avec Abhuki ressemblait à celle d'un couple. Maintenant que la petite amie de Victarion était partie pour Lenclume pour ne jamais revenir, Abhuki avait pris sa place. Il n'existait rien d'amoureux entre eux, et encore moins d'affaire de chambre à coucher, seulement une relation de respect et d'amitié qui les unissait dans leur devoir de parents envers leur enfant.


	3. Chapter 3

4E 171, Cité Impériale

Octavius se tenait devant une tombe au pied de la tour d'Or Blanc, à genoux et sous la pluie. Il portait une cape qui protégeait son armure impériale d'acier. Il ne disait rien, ses yeux étaient fermés et son esprit vacant. Depuis quelques semaines déjà il venait se ressourcer ici. Son deuil le suivait encore, son cœur se serra et il dut retenir ses larmes quand de précieux souvenirs se déroulèrent devant ses yeux. Avant de partir, il mit sa main sur la pierre froide de la tombe et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

\- Au revoir, grand-mère…

Il quitta le cimetière le cœur lourd, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Sa chère Karlia avait été emportée par l'âge il y avait peu. Ses pieds trainaient au sol et ses yeux affichaient un sombre portrait. Il prit la direction de la taverne la plus proche et passa la porte en retirant sa cape rouge alourdie par l'eau. Son esprit vagabondait, encore embrumé par les souvenirs, quand on l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules.

\- Octavius ! Alors mon vieux, ça va ?

C'était Ruvo qui se tenait fièrement derrière son compagnon. Le petit lézard voleur des rues d'autrefois était maintenant un soldat impérial qui patrouillait et veillait au respect des lois dans ces mêmes rues. Octavius et lui faisaient partie de la cohorte d'élite de la 8ème légion, tout comme Victarion qui en était récemment devenu le centurion.

Ils avaient tous deux passé les tests avec succès, eux qui étaient des bretteurs hors du commun. Un grand sourire carnassier décorait les lèvres de Ruvo qui emmena sont ami à une table où plusieurs autres légionnaires se réunissaient.

Octavius prit place autour de la petite table ronde ou s'assemblaient plusieurs soldat, tous eux aussi membres de la prestigieuse cohorte. Il y avait bien sûr Ruvo, le meilleur ami d'Octavius. Les autres autour de la table répondaient aux noms de Garon, un Bréton, et Armion, un Haut Elfe. Ils représentaient les mages de combat du groupe, aussi doués au glaive qu'aux sorts dévastateurs.

Un grand nordique buvant une chope de bière avec une prostituée sur les genoux salua les khajiit. Il se nommait Bjorn et, contrairement à Garon et Armion, parfaitement rasés et coiffés, il avait l'air négligé avec sa barbe et ses longs cheveux blonds. Des Orques leur tenaient aussi compagnie, deux frères engagés dans la légion pour pouvoir combattre et quitter leur forteresse. Ils répondaient aux noms de Shazog et Durz gro-Dumul et si Durz n'arborait pas une cicatrice sur le front, on les confondrait aisément. Il y avait aussi Badama, une Dunmer aux cheveux roux et Titus, un jeune Impérial nouvellement intégré à la cohorte.

Ils se réunissaient tous aujourd'hui pour fêter l'arrivée de Titus au sein du groupe. L'alcool coulait à flots et tout le monde s'amusait. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à faire ressortir des histoires embarrassantes :

\- Eh, Titus ! Tu sais pourquoi Octavius est le Khajiit préféré des femmes ? demanda Ruvo.

\- N-n-on, pourquoi ? Répondit-il, visiblement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Oh non, pas ça ! s'opposa Octavius.

\- Un jour, on devait être à Bravil si je me souviens bien dans une taverne. Octavius s'était bourré la gueule et une mage elfe en a profité pour le faire monter à l'étage avec elle. Je ne me souviens plus si elle était jolie, mais peu importe. Quelques temps plus tard dans la soirée, elle est repartie, mais Octavius n'était pas redescendu. On l'a retrouvé le lendemain attaché au lit en train de jurer avec plus un poil sur le manche et ça a jamais repoussé, comme quoi la magie…

Tout le monde autour de la table éclata de rire et Octavius rougissait sous sa fourrure.

\- Ruvo, une autre histoire comme celle-là et tu sors d'ici en passant par la fenêtre !

\- Ça va mon vieux, c'était juste pour rire.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle queue-rasée, conclut Armion.

\- Hé ça va, si la tienne était pas si petite tu ne lui ferais pas chier, répliqua Badama.

Avant que le débat sur la masculinité des hommes du groupe ne prenne plus d'ampleur, Bjorn se leva et tapa sur la table avec sa chope en haussant la voix pour être entendu par tout le monde.

\- Écoutez-moi, maintenant est l'heure d'initier notre nouveau compagnon !

Tout le monde sortit un peu d'or de leur bourse et le déposa au centre de la table.

\- Expliquons le défi au gamin : coucher avec cette splendide femme pour recevoir tous l'or sur la table et ses tours de garde seront pris en charge par nous s'il le fait.

Après avoir expliqué le défis, il alla dans une autre pièce de l'auberge pour en ressortire avec une prostituer Argonienne. Le jeune Titus fut surpris, mais tellement saoul qu'il se leva pour agripper l'Argonienne par la taille.

\- C'est tout…? Bon, d'accord.

Le groupe se figea, leur or allait surement s'envoler. Ils attendirent que Titus et la femme disparaissent dans les escaliers pour parler.

\- Il va pas le faire… si ? demanda Octavius inquiet pour son or.

\- Putain il est trop bourré pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait, les gars vous êtes vraiment des cons avec vos défis stupides ! s'exclama Badama mécontente.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute! D'habitude personne n'est assez con pour le faire. Il y a eu que moi et Octavius pour faire cette connerie, et Ruvo il ne compte pas. Même toi tu ne l'as pas fait ! répliqua Bjorn.

Les minutes passèrent quand Titus descendit finalement les escaliers pour venir chercher son or. Tous les légionnaires grimaçaient à voir leurs septims partir, mais il ne fallait pas parier pour ne pas perdre.

Durant tout l'après-midi, Octavius se reposa à la taverne en compagnie de ses amis avant de finalement rentrer chez lui. Il passa la porte et mit sa cape et ses bottes à sécher. Il entra dans le salon où son grand-père dormait paisiblement dans un fauteuil.

Ainsi, il semblait serein, mais depuis la mort de sa femme, il n'était plus le même. Il se perdait toujours dans ses pensées et déprimait. Cet homme autrefois si heureux et actif n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Une douce odeur vint aux narines d'Octavius qui prit la direction de la cuisine. Sa sœur et sa mère préparaient des pâtisseries, les préférées de Victarion.

\- Salut vous deux… Hmm, ça sent bon.

\- Salut mon petit, qu'as-tu fait cet après-midi?

\- Bof, rien de spécial…

\- Ton père voudrait te voir, je crois, il est dans son bureau… oh et dis-lui qu'on mange dans peu de temps la soupe et les gâteaux son bientôt finis.

Le jeune Khajiit partit aussitôt voir son père, l'idée de le faire attendre ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. D'habitude quand son père le demandait, c'était important. Arrivé dans le bureau, il trouva Victarion avec la tête entre les mains, soupirant. Sur son bureau gisaient des lettres impériales ouvertes, empilées les unes sur les autres.

\- Papa… tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles. Ne dis rien de ce que je vais raconter à ta mère, c'est un secret impérial pour l'instant.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il?

\- La guerre mon fils… elle approche. Les relations diplomatiques avec le domaine sont au plus bas. Demain, la grande annonce au peuple sera faite, mais pour l'instant ne dis rien, l'empereur pourrait changer d'avis.

\- Pourquoi une guerre !?

\- Ils ont voulu nous imposer un ultimatum… la fin des Lames, leur donner Lenclume et l'interdiction du culte de Talos. Évidemment, l'empereur a refusé et ce chien d'ambassadeur elfe a amené un chariot. Dans ce chariot…par Talos…il y avait des dizaines de têtes coupées de Lames.

Octavius était estomaqué, comment le domaine Aldmeri pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, il resta pétrifié. Non pas de peur, mais d'inquiétude pour sa mère et sa sœur principalement. Où iraient-elles si l'Empire perdait le contrôle de la situation ? D'horribles pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, un frisson parcourut sa colonne et quand il put finalement prononcer des mots, ils furent tous simples et banals.

\- Maman te fait dire qu'on mange bientôt…

\- Très bien… Mon fils, bientôt tu verras des choses que j'aurais préféré que tu évites, mais je respecte ton choix d'être légionnaire et je suis honoré d'être ton centurion. Je veux que tu saches que je ferai tout pour te protéger, mais que je ne peux pas te garantir que tu reviendras à la maison…


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil brulant du sud de la province faisait suer les légionnaires comme des porcs sous leurs armures alors qu'ils avançaient vers les frontières. Les arbres offraient un magnifique jeu d'ombres sur le sol là où Octavius passa. Il était à la fois nerveux et fier de défendre l'Empire face aux Elfes. Il resserra les sangles de son sac qui était véritablement un lourd fardeau par cette température.

Ruvo, qui marchait juste à coté de lui, serrait les dents. Ils allaient le faire, ils allaient tuer. Presque tout le monde dans la cohorte avaient déjà passé un bandit au fil de l'épée, excepté eux et Titus. Le sang n'avait jamais souillé leurs mains et maintenant ils allaient les plonger dans un océan rouge.

Quelques heures auparavant, l'armée avait appris la chute de Leyawiin aux mains du Domaine. Désormais, l'extrême sud de la province était occupée et de nombreux soldats impériaux avaient perdu la vie lors de cette bataille. Certains dans la colonne en marche pour Bravil avaient perdu un ami ou un membre de leur famille dans les affrontements. Dans leur cœur bouillait la rage d'en finir avec les elfes.

Octavius pensa aux familles restées dans la ville récemment prise : que leur était-il arrivé? Étaient-ils morts ? Il imagina une grande pille de cadavres, d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, mais il chassa ces images de son esprit, se disant que même les elfes ne commettaient des actes d'une telle barbarie. Les frères orcs le ramenèrent à la réalité en le rattrapant chacun d'un côté.

\- Et Octavius, as-tu hâte de leur apprendre le respect à ces petits idiots prétentieux ?

\- Ouais, on va les saigner comme des porcs !

Découragé par le trop-plein d'assurance des frères, il soupira.

\- Les gars, attendez qu'on soit sur un champ de bataille avant de parler de victoire.

Les deux orcs rigolaient en reprenant leur place dans les rangs.

Les armures des hommes de la cohorte d'élite consistaient en un lourd plastron d'acier impérial et du casque décoré d'une crête métallique. Ils avaient reçu cet équipement très couteux pour augmenter leur valeur au combat et pour protéger leur vie des lames. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne se vit pas accorder cette chance. Beaucoup des légionnaires ne portaient qu'une armure de cuire.

Victarion fit signe à la cohorte de s'arrêter, au plus grand plaisir des hommes lessivés par leur longue route. Devant eux s'érigeait la ville de Bravil, plus ou moins prête à faire face aux elfes. À peine les hommes avaient-ils passé la porte, que des effluves fétides les agressèrent. La rivière qui traversait la cité était utilisée comme égout public depuis des siècles. Octavius admira les murs, hauts et solides, et le fleuve qui protégeait un des flancs de la ville.

Ruvo prit place à même le sol en laissant tomber son sac.

\- Quelle puanteur ! Qui sont les idiots qui se sont levés un matin et qui ont dit « Tiens, aujourd'hui je vais balancer toutes mes saletés dans la rivière et ce pour toujours » ?

\- Je sais pas, mais si l'Empire avait encore ses coffres pleins il devrait faire construire un vrai égout ici, répondit Garon en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

\- La pause est finie, une centurie part en reconnaissance au sud pour surveiller l'avancée des elfes ! cria Victarion pour que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ? se plaignit Titus.

\- Car nous sommes l'élite, petit, et il faut montrer aux autres que nous avons la situation bien en main. Lâchez vos sacs, ne prenez que votre épée et votre bouclier. Cohorte, en marche !

Les hommes obéirent d'un même mouvement. Une centurie, soit cent hommes, pouvait être vue par beaucoup comme une simple patrouille, mais Victarion ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Octavius suivit son père sans poser la moindre question. Il ne réfléchit même pas à ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre au bord de ce fleuve.

Durant la marche maintenant légère, Octavius ne se laissa porter par aucun rêve. Les elfes pouvaient se cacher n'importe où et ils étaient silencieux comme des assassins prêts à fondre sur eux. Il reniflait l'aire pour détecter la moindre odeur et ses oreilles se promenaient de droite à gauche sur son crâne. Avec son casque en moins, il était beaucoup plus vulnérable, mais ses oreilles et ses yeux repéraient chaque son et chaque mouvement. Il finit par sentir une légère odeur, de fourrure mal lavée, exactement comme celle d'un soldat khajiit. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et la panique monta en lui, suivie de l'adrénaline habituelle.

Il gonfla ses poumons pour signaler la présence d'ennemis, quand un des légionnaires à ses côtés reçut une flèche droit dans la gorge. Il s'effondra sur le sol, gémissant pitoyablement. La cohorte n'attendit même pas de l'ordre de Victarion pour adopter une position défensive, formant un épais mur de boucliers losanges. Quelques flèches se plantèrent à leur tour dans les boucliers de bois renforcés d'acier, n'impressionnant nullement les hommes qui les brandissaient. Victarion leva la tête et observa leurs attaquants : une vingtaine d'elfes et un khajiit presque invisible qui leur tiraient dessus depuis les hautes herbes. C'étaient de jeunes soldats accompagnés d'un ou deux vétérans, recrutés à la vas vite pour gonfler les rangs Thalmor.

\- Archers, en place ! ordonna Victarion.

Derrière la cohorte, certains légionnaires rangèrent glaives et boucliers pour se saisir de leurs arcs. Ils encochèrent tous une flèche et se mirent en position pour tirer par-dessus le mur de boucliers. Ruvo était l'un d'eux. Leur première volée prit la vie de quelques elfes malchanceux. Les autres se dispersèrent plus efficacement autour de la cohorte afin d'offrir un cible plus difficile aux archers. Pour éviter l'encerclement, Victarion ordonna à ses mages de bataille de couvrirent de flammes chaque flanc de leur position. Ils s'exécutèrent sur le champ et leur magie se déchaina sur les soldats elfes. La plupart firent demi-tour devant le brasier mais certain furent touchés. Leurs cris de souffrance résonnèrent dans les bois alors qu'ils couraient pour trouver de l'aide. L'un d'eux, la chair rongée par le feu, s'écroula tout près d'Octavius.

Octavius était paralysé par la peur. Que devait-il faire? Il observait, impuissant, l'elfe brulé derrière son bouclier jusqu'à se qu'un légionnaire crie :

\- Nom des dieux, tuez-moi cet elfe !

\- Non, laisse le bruler ! répliqua un autre.

Octavius paniqua, son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine et une violente nausée l'empoigna. Il vomit presque à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, les cris de l'elfe devinrent insoutenables, il brisa la formation et lui planta son glaive dans la poitrine, le tuant en quelques secondes. Il le regarda dans les yeux alors que son âme le quittait, avec dans ses derniers instants de vie, une lueur de gratitude. C'était le premier homme à mourir de la lame d'Octavius, son premier meurtre. Les cris de l'elfe résonneraient encore et encore dans son esprit pour le reste de sa vie.

Les quelques survivants du Domaine paniquèrent devant les flammes qui dévoraient le feuillage et leurs alliés. Ils fuirent aussi vite qu'ils purent en direction de leur force principale. La bataille pour Bravil et le contrôle du fleuve était sur le point de commencer.

Victarion et ses hommes battirent en retraite pour rejoindre au plus vite la garnison et les avertir que les elfes se trouvaient plus près que prévu. Malheureusement ils ignoraient leurs nombres et ne disposaient que très peu de temps pour organiser les défenses. Ils savaient pour sûr que bon nombre de Khajiits étaient enrôlé comme milice volontaire avec quelques groupes de soldats du désert professionnels, mais les forces elfes étaient un véritable mystère. C'était avec horreur qu'ils allaient bientôt le découvrir.

Tout juste en passant les portes, le général Maximus s'approcha de Victarion et réclama son rapport au plus vite. En guise de réponse Victarion pris la tête de l'archer Khajiit fraichement tranchée et la jeta dans la cour. Tout le monde eut la terrible preuve que l'armée Thalmor était tout près alors que leurs défenses laissaient particulièrement à désiré.

Le général resta de marbre un instant, fixant la tête de félin ensanglantée qui gisait au sol. Finalement, il soupira et retourna vers le château. Durant tout le trajet il donna des ordres divers et variés sur la fortification de la ville et les préparations pour la bataille. Il n'avait que quelques heures au minimum et une journée tout au plus avant que la grande armée dorée des elfes ne leur tombe dessus. Maintenant, il devait avertir le compte du cataclysme qui allait s'abattre sur sa demeure.

Octavius aida aux préparatifs. Avec Garon, il taillait des pics pour ralentir l'avancée des elfes vers les murs. Les autres préparaient des munitions ou mettaient en place des barricades aussi solides que possible. Ils ignoraient si les elfes avaient avec eux beaucoup de cavaliers, mais les chevaux étaient le cadet de leurs soucis. Le pire qui les attendait étaient les terribles archers elfes, qui avec une précision presque chirurgicale tuaient sans merci les hommes qui osaient leur faire face.

Quelque heures plus tard, toute la bande était regroupée sur les murs, scrutant les bois à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect.

\- Hé Octavius, t'as une minute ? Demanda Ruvo.

\- Bien sûr vieux frère, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais juste te dire merci d'avoir été un aussi bon pote. Quand ma mère est morte tu étais là comme toute ta famille pour m'accueillir et me sortir de la rue. Si on meurt aujourd'hui, on mourra en frère.

\- Ouais mon vieux, mais aujourd'hui, nous ne mourrons pas en frères, nous vivrons en frères.

Badama lui tapa sur l'épaule sans même le regarder.

\- Les gars, votre belle discussion fraternelle est très jolie et vous êtes a deux doits de me faire chialer, mais je crois que nous sommes quelque peu en infériorité numérique présentement.

Devant eux, à l'orée des bois, s'avançait la gigantesque armée des elfes. Leurs pas faisaient trembler le sol et leurs bannières battaient au vent. Au bout de leur lance ils paradaient des casques impériaux et l'étendard de Leyawiin, déchiré en ensanglanté, menait la marche. Bien vite, un océan doré engloutit le terrain. La bataille pour Bravil venait de commencer.


End file.
